


На завтрак

by fandom Obey Me 2020 (fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games), Ye_Boo_Lia



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25364311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Obey_Me_and_Mobile_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Obey%20Me%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ye_Boo_Lia/pseuds/Ye_Boo_Lia
Summary: Сценарий утра Диаволо и Барбатоса.
Relationships: Barbatos/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom Obey Me 2020 драбблы и мини G-PG-13





	На завтрак

**Author's Note:**

> Авторский произвол: допустим, что в Девилдоме все-таки бывает солнце.

— Хозяин, — едва различимо, мурлычаще позвал Барбатос. 

Его прохладная ладонь легла на плечо, и от прикосновения по голой коже, как по проводам, пробежалось ленивое возбуждение. 

Барбатос всегда будил Диаволо этим издевательски призывным шёпотом, будто невзначай проходился кончиком языка по мочке уха, почти невесомо зарывался носом в волосы на виске.

Диаволо и не думал бы с ним спорить: метод действовал. Ничто не бодрило его лучше, чем заигравшийся в безнаказанность Барбатос. Диаволо позволял его утренние шутки, потому что считал их забавными. А ещё ему нравилось видеть, как сильно отличался тот нетерпеливый мальчишка, который проскальзывал в каждом жесте Барбатоса наедине, от таинственного демонического прислужника, способного легко повелевать временем и пространством.

Конечно, Диаволо тоже находил в Барбатосе загадку — иначе тот бы не продержался рядом с ним дольше года. Но эта загадка не в его способностях, характере или поведении. Диаволо жаждал узнать истинные желания Барбатоса. Зачем он так откровенно предлагал себя и никогда не брал ничего взамен. Зачем выбрал беспрекословное подчинение, когда Диаволо не привык принуждать.

Эти вопросы заполоняли его сознание каждое утро, и Диаволо так и лежал, слушая собственные мысли и чужое глубокое дыхание. 

— Хозяин, — очередной шёпот и рука, рисующая линию от плеча к пояснице. — Пора вставать.

Диаволо отозвался лишь довольным мычанием в подушку, но так и не пошевелился. В эту игру они играли вдвоём, и он предпочитал выжать из Барбатоса по максимуму, прежде чем начать действовать самому. 

Лёгкий прогиб матраса — и вот Барбатос уже склонился над ним на одном колене. Смелая рука переместилась на бок и ниже, медленно спуская простыню к бёдрам. Ещё одно движение — и горячие пальцы замерли, обхватив голые ягодицы.

Диаволо одобрительно улыбнулся, позволил Барбатосу насладиться собой пару мгновений и резко перевернулся на спину, притягивая того за руку к себе, укладывая грудью к груди. 

Барбатос глядел на него с мечтательной улыбкой на лице. Весь собранный, в безупречно выглаженной форме, с уложенной до последнего волоска причёской, только без привычных белых перчаток на руках. Чтобы будоражить Диаволо прикосновениями, переступать грань дозволенного и стирать её лёгким нажимом ногтей. Непозволительная наглость, подумал Диаволо, с силой сжимая пальцами чужую узкую челюсть.

— Доброе утро, — выдохнул он прямо в губы. — Что сегодня на завтрак?

Барбатос тяжело втянул носом воздух и вырвался из хватки одним движением. И как только твёрдо стал на ноги, низко поклонился, скрывая очередную улыбку.

— Глазунья из яиц огненной гусеницы с нежнейшей вырезкой из ослицы Абигора. А на десерт — ваш любимый пудинг из взбитых млечных соков суккуба.

— Я начну с пудинга, — бросил Диаволо, потягиваясь всем телом. 

Барбатос приласкал его взглядом с ног до головы, ещё раз поклонился и бесшумно исчез за дверью спальни.

Диаволо успел только встать с кровати и босиком пройтись к широкому окну, выходящему в сад. Несмотря на раннее утро, мелкие демоны уже сновали между пушистых крупных кустов с ножницами и тележками с прикормом. Наблюдать за ними, не знающими устали, всегда доставляло Диаволо особое удовольствие. Почти как упорные попытки Барбатоса вывести его из равновесия.

Хотя стоило признать, за умение не заставлять себя ждать тому можно было простить многое. Когда Диаволо отвлёкся наконец от разглядывания своих подчинённых, его уже ждал накрытый стол.

Он разместился тут же, у окна, наслаждаясь мягким утренним солнцем. Барбатос накинул на его плечи лёгкий халат и тенью встал за спиной. Казалось бы, такой безмятежной атмосферой стоило наслаждаться в тишине и спокойствии, но их утро никогда не бывало таким.

— Не стой без дела, — позвал он. — Присаживайся, — и указал жестом на пол у своих ног.

Барбатос колебался не дольше секунды и припал на одно колено ровно в том месте, куда ему приказали. Аккурат напротив Диаволо, со склонённой головой, как послушный пёс.  
Диаволо взял со стола креманку с пудингом, не спеша оценил нежный карамельный оттенок топлёного молока и идеальную «дрожащую» консистенцию. Готовка Барбатоса была как всегда безупречна, и хороший хозяин не мог его не похвалить. 

Он развернулся к Барбатосу всем телом, подхватил его смиренно прижатую к груди ладонь и зубами стянул снова появившуюся на руке перчатку. Склонённая фигура крупно вздрогнула, но Барбатос так и не поднял глаз. Диаволо взял его пальцы в свои и с нажимом погрузил их в густой пудинг. От неожиданности Барбатос приоткрыл рот — будто пытался что-то сказать или набрать воздуха в грудь — и тут же сменил удивлённую гримасу на улыбку. 

Диаволо управлял его телом безраздельно. Поднёс испачканные в пудинге пальцы к своему лицу и принялся слизывать с них сладкую массу. Он втягивал их глубоко в рот — по очереди, от мизинца к большому, — посасывал фаланги и напоследок проходился языком по всей длине, не оставляя и лишней капли на бледной коже. 

— Вкусно, — одобрил он, когда наконец расправился с угощением. 

— Благодарю, хозяин, — дрожащим голосом ответил ему Барбатос.

— Попробуй сам, — предложил Диаволо и, не дожидаясь ответа, подцепил себе на палец кусочек пудинга.

Барбатос послушно приоткрыл рот и, явно борясь с реакцией, опустил взгляд. Его покорность будила в Диаволо несвойственное ему знойное нетерпение. Он поддался ему, очертил измазанным пальцем горячие губы и твёрдую кромку зубов.

— Ну же, — прошептал он, завороженно глядя, как его жар передался Барбатосу, охватил румянцем кончики ушей и скулы. — Ешь.

Барбатос облизал губы медленно и дразняще, затрепетал ресницами. Диаволо довольно рассмеялся в ответ на его представление. Он поднялся на ноги, мимоходом потрепав Барбатоса по щеке, и направился к гардеробной.

— Кажется, я готов к сегодняшним делам, — бросил он, ставя точку в их утренней игре.

— Я принесу расписание.


End file.
